


Unraveling

by Lukas_the_Loyal (Finn_The_Leafman)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Jack and Jesse bonding, Jack is very upset about that, Nurm was left in the Sunshine Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Leafman/pseuds/Lukas_the_Loyal
Summary: Jack has lost a lot of people in his life. Nurm has been by his side for a long time, and seems to be the one holding him together. Now that Jesse has chosen to leave Nurm behind, Jack might just be falling apart at the seams. Not Jesse/Jack but can be seen as Jack/Nurm if you want it to be.





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> Optional music:
> 
> Music 1: Old Friends by Antimo and Welles
> 
> Music 2: Just Kids by Antimo and Welles

((Music 1)) 

They had finally arrived to Fred’s Keep. As soon as the group had met with Binta, they all went their own separate ways. Jesse had to find out things about Fred for the quiz so that they could get the weapon they were looking for. 

Jack’s original plan had been to get information by telling some of his infamous stories to the townspeople, but as he moved to the fire, he realized he just didn’t have it in him. He lowered himself onto the oak stairs and stared into the fire. His hearts felt heavy… he missed Nurm so much. He was still mad at Jesse for leaving him behind. Jack wrapped his arms around himself as he had become accustomed to doing whenever he felt particularly vulnerable.

Jesse noticed this after he had finished talking to Radar. He approached slowly, sitting next to the adventurer. The man was quiet for a long moment, almost as if he didn’t realize that Jesse had sat down next to him, then he spoke… It was a grumble, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright…” Jesse replied.

“No… no I’m…. far from it….” Jack admitted.

“Still miss Nurm?”

“Of course, he was… he is my closest friend… my other half. I just… I don’t understand how you could leave him in that prison… knowing that he’s so important to me. I told him to stick with you and you just ended up trapping him.” There’s anger in his voice, but also sadness.

“I told you, It was his choice. Nurm sacrificed himself for us, and it’s not like he’s gone for good. We’ll come back for him.”

“When? When will we have time!?” Jack snapped, causing some of the citizens of Fred’s Keep to stare at him, clearly afraid of his outburst. He sighed and the citizens just turned back to what they were doing, “I just… I have to face the facts I suppose. Nurm’s probably going to… to die…. he is probably dead already.” Jack started trembling, but then stiffened up so as to hide it.

“Jack, you know he’s stronger than that. We will come back for him. I promise you that. You’ll see him again. Nurm is my friend too, and I don’t just abandon my friends.” Jesse looked Jack in the eyes, completely serious.

“I guess… that’s the best we can hope for right now.” Jack sniffled. Oh no, here come the tears. He tried wiping them away, looking around and hoping none of the citizens were looking, “I… I’ve got something in my eye.” He told Jesse his usual excuse, “The mushrooms around here must be giving off some sort of spores or something.” He pressed his hands to his face, but he couldn’t get the tears to stop.

“Jack… It’s okay to cry.” Jesse spoke softly, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “Even a grizzled adventurer like you should let it out once in a while, especially with the loss of someone important to you.”

“I don’t want anyone to see me like this…” Jack replied.

“Well then.” Jesse stood and offered Jack his hand, “Lets go someplace where people won’t see you.”

“Alright…” Jack wiped away some remaining tears and took Jesse’s hand. He led the other down the stairs that led to the town entrance and to the bridge. They both settled at the edge of it, behind one of the pillars of the gate.

“There, now go ahead and just let it all go. I won’t judge you.” Jesse spoke softly.

((Music 2))

Jack nodded, feeling the tears falling faster. He covered his face in his hands and let the sadness take him. After a little bit, he spoke.

“Nurmie and I were f-friends from the very start. I c-could tell he was… different f-from the other villagers.” He took a deep breath, trying to get the stuttering under control, “They were content to live their quiet lives farming or fishing, but Nurm… he was a mapmaker that had a longing for adventure. He got me out of a tough spot when I visited his village for the first time. He told me he wanted to map out the entire world… to see all that it had to offer, and so I let him join me….

We’ve been on countless adventures ever since… he’s alot different than Sammy and V…Vos, but I enjoyed traveling with him. He could never replace them, but he… well…. he helped me to cope… you know. Things were always easier for me to deal with when he’s around. You know those stories I keep telling? He was by my side through most of them. He’s not just some plain old villager to me… he’s… well… he’s Nurmie.”

Jesse listened to all of this, he knew it was an important thing that Jack wanted to share this with him. “I really appreciate you telling me all of this.”

“Well…. I figured you should know… and saying all that really helped me get it out of my system.”

“Do you feel better now?” Jesse asked.

Jack nodded, “At least better than I was.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jesse stood from his spot. “I should keep asking around for clues about Fred. You think you’ll be okay on your own?”

“Okay on my own?” He chuckled, “Did I tell you about the time I went through the forest of Nith’la?”

Jesse smiled, that’s the Jack he knew, “No, but I’m sure it’s a good story. I’ll have to hear that one later.”

Jack wiped some stray tears from his eyes, “I’ll hold you to that” He replied with a small laugh, “I’ll start heading back in a little while, I gotta make it look like I wasn’t crying.”

Jesse gave a small nod to Jack and then turned and headed back toward the town. As he was heading up the stairs, he realized something. He’d never seen Jack that vulnerable before. It really made him feel like maybe he’d become closer to the adventurer.

**Author's Note:**

> ((After doing my silent playthrough of MCSM, I ended up leaving Nurm behind because I wanted to see how Jack would react. Of course he ended up being heartbroken.
> 
> For this, I essentially wanted Jesse to have a moment like the one he had with Petra where he realized just how much Nurm meant to Jack and he gets to see a vulnerable side to Jack which bring them closer together.
> 
> My Jesse is also really empathetic and really really didn’t want to leave anyone behind. He really encourages people to share their feelings.
> 
> I don't ship it but I think Nurm is very special to Jack since he introduced the villager as his other half. Nurm is one of those characters that’s really grown on me the more I play MCSM. I think he’s really interesting despite being just a side character that can’t even communicate without Jack.))


End file.
